horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
FEFE
"Fefe" (stylized in uppercase) is a song by American rappers 6ix9ine and Nicki Minaj. It was released on July 22, 2018, through TenThousand Projects, LLC; and was included as a bonus track on Minaj's fourth studio album, Queen (2018). The song was written by Murda Beatz, Cubeatz, Andrew Green, 6ix9ine, and Minaj; and was produced by Cubeatz, as well as Murda Beatz, who is also listed as a featured artist. Lyrics It's fuckin' TR3YWAY! King of New York, lookin' for the Queen Uh, you got the right one, mm L-let these-l-let these b-b-bitches know, n***a Queens, Brooklyn, brr, ah! Murda on the beat so it's not nice! Pussy got that wet, wet, got that drip, drip Got that Super Soaker, hit that, she a Fefe Her name Keke, she eat my dick like it's free, free I don't even know like "Why I did that?" I don't even know like "Why I hit that?" All I know is that I just can't wife that Talk to her nice so she won't fight back Turn around and hit it from the back, back, back Bend her down then I make it clap, clap, clap I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Draco got that kick-back, when I blow that, they all do track They don't shoot back, one shot, close range, red dot Head tight, yeah, I did that, yeah, I live that Call a Uber with my shooter, with a Ruger, we gon' do ya N***a say they killin' people, but I really fuckin’ do it I don’t really want no friends I don’t really want no friends, no He-he tryna 69 like Tekashi, call him papi Word to A$AP, keep me Rocky, I'm from New York, so I'm cocky Say he fuckin' with my posse, copped me Chloé like Kardashi' Keep this pussy in Versace, said I'm pretty like Tinashe Put-put it all up in his face, did I catch a case Pussy game just caught a body, but I never leave a trace Face is pretty, ass for days, I get chips, I ask for Lay's I just sit back and when he done, I be like, "Yo, how'd it taste?" (Yo, how'd it taste?) I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Ayo, Draco got that kick-back When it kick-back, you can't get yo shit back In fact this that bitch that "I hate small talk, I don't fuck with chit-chat" AC just stopped workin' So they hit me, told me bring my wrist back Come through rockin' fashions That got all these bitches like "Yo, what's that?" ("Yo, what's that?") I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Eeny, meeny, miny, moe I catch a hoe right by her toe If she ain't fuckin' me and Nicki Kick that h* right through the door (TR3YWAY I don't really want no friends, my old ho just bought this Benz Nicki just hopped in this shit, now I won't see that bitch again Eeny, meeny, miny, moe (no) I catch a h* right by her toe (no) If she ain't fuckin' me and Nicki (no) Kick that h* right through the door (no, TR3YWAY) Mmm, Young Money, Young Money bunny Colorful hair, don't care I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Scum Gang! Why It Sucks #The lyrics are painfully dumb and disgusting. #Nicki Minaj doesn’t save the song. #The music video is PAINFULLY awful and features 6ix9ine and Nicki Minaj licking ice cream cones in a weird children themed balloon fun house along with scantly clad woman who are constantly showing off their asses, which has happened before. #The singing is annoying and can get on your nerves, especially 6ix9ine who uses way too much Auto-Tune on his voice like he did in "GOTTI" and "SESE". #The title itself is dumb like all 6ix9ine songs. #So many swear words just like other songs by Nicki Minaj. #They ruined a perfectly good beat by Murda Beatz. #The album cover is bad and features animated versions of 6ix9ine and Nicki Minaj licking an ice cream cone. #The obvious product placement for; Mercedes-Benz, Uber, Versace and Lay's. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is very well produced. Trivia *"Fefe" or "fifi" is slang for a pretty girl, although there is another definition for it. Fefe is also a prison term for a lubed up glove wrapped in a towel, as an alternative for a sex doll. Music Video 6ix9ine, Nicki Minaj, Murda Beatz - “FEFE” (Official Music Video) Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with good production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Parodies from Bart Baker